Cyborg
Cyborg, also known as ECO35-2 or "Coton", is a main protagonist of the plot and player character of the single-player mission mode. He is a cyborg depicted as an athletic, bipedal humanoid surrounded by battle armor plating of a deep blue color. Cyborg uses only his bare fists to face off against his enemies, yet is bulky and powerful. Biographies *'Rise of the Robots' "The most closely guarded of Electrocorp's research and development designs, the ECO Project was rivaled in secrecy and funding only by the Leader project (which resulted in the manufacture and installation of the Supervisor Droid). The complexities inherent in producing a cybernetic organism-half human half machine-caused a great deal of difficulty in the early stages of the project. The body of the human subject often rejected the mechanical elements of the android, considerably draining the projects funding and wasting a good number of human subjects. (Although no accurate records are available, it has been rumored that several hundred humans have already been "used" in the development of the ECO Project). Now, however, these setbacks have been overcome, and the ECO35-2 is a fully functioning bipedal android that mirrors the human form. This combination of man and machine houses a human brain inside a sturdy cross-fiber multimaterial alloy skull, attached to a structural skeleton made from a wide range of materials." *'Rise 2: Resurrection' "The recycled body of the Electrocorp champion now reprogrammed to remove all robot combat weaknesses. The most familiar form to Coton– but this time it's armed!" Storyline Rise of the Robots There are many differences between Cyborg and the other robots of the facility. Cyborg was the result of an extremely advanced project to successfully fuse organic and inorganic components. Although he feels pain, he still has a hardy resolve and is capable of taking much punishment. There are no microchips or electrical currents in his body; he has organic wiring and a human nervous system, which is why the EGO virus was unable to affect him. His organic components were cloned from the late CEO of Electrocorp who raised him and who Cyborg thought of as a father. Rise 2: Resurrection Cyborg was defeat and absorb by the Supervisor, destroying his body and copying his brain patterns to the rest of her robots. Electrocorp scientists, fearing that Coton had been defeated and that the Supervisor would now target the city, prepared a counter-virus based on EGO from the information Coton had earlier sent them. Coton used the distraction caused by the malfunctioning robots to upload his consciousness to another robot, and prepared to either escape the Electrocorp building or to attempt another attack on the Supervisor. Coton is left with the choice of escaping the facility altogether or fighting the Supervisor one last time. Trivia *Gambitmag ranked ECO35-2 nineteenth in their 2017 selection of the series' Tenth worst fighting game characters. "ECO 35-2 from Rise Of The Robots isn't a terrible character in the grand scheme of things." *WatchMojo ranked ECO35-2 second in their 2017 selection on Top 10 Worst Fighting Game Characters References Category:Characters Category:Rise of the Robots Characters Category:Rise 2: Resurrection Characters